Optoelectronic components are known in which an optoelectronic semiconductor chip is arranged in a cavity, which is open toward an emission side of the optoelectronic component, of a housing of the optoelectronic component. The optoelectronic semiconductor chip and possible bond wires and converter elements are frequently potted using a clear or pigmented potting material which at least partially fills up the cavity. The potting material can form an optical reflector and can be used for mechanical protection of the chip and the bond wires and converter elements.
One difficulty in the introduction of the potting material into the cavities of conventional optoelectronic components is ensuring reliable covering of the bond wires with potting material and simultaneously preventing contamination of an upper side of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip or the converter element or another radiation-emitting surface with potting material.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component and a method of producing an optoelectronic component.